Zach Cage
Drew Cage is a OC wrestler that is currently wrestling in NCW and CXWE. Background Species: Human Age: 19-20 Companies: NCW, CXWE Debut: 2012 (CXWE), 2013 (NCW) Billed from: Chicago, Ilinois Allies: Streak (best friend), Ashley Cage, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Katniss Everdeen, Sokka, Jesse Alvarez, Ami, Yumi, Spin The Hedgehog, Neo Jackson, Shade, Slade Rivals: Tarrlock, Zeke Cage, Zach Cage, Jack House, Circus Kane Twitter: @DrewCage Wrestling Career ''NCW-National Championship Wrestling 'Debut and Early Feud with Tarrlock (2013) Drew Cage first debuted on a March 28th taping of NCW Voltage as he took on Tarrlock in a Road To Glory Match which Drew defeated Tarrlock in order to advance in the series. As of that moment Drew made history for being the first OC to be on NCW. On the next weeks taping Drew appeared beside commentary table with Dxphantom (now DXP) and Tazz (who was on commentary at the time) and did not wrestle for the time being. Drew then wrestled at April 4ths NCW Prime again scoring a victory as he scored a submission over Ozai to advance in the Road To Glory series. At the NCW Road To Glory PPV Drew battled Zuko kicking out a Batista Bomb to the shock of Zuko but ultimately failed to win. After the match Zuko to the confusion of many people helped Drew up the ramp after the match. At April 20's NCW Prime which took place in Drew's hometown Tarrlock and Drew had a brief conflict which resuled in a match at the NCW Draft with Tarrlock's NCW Hardcore Title on the line in a Ladder Match which Drew accepted. Next week at the NCW Draft Drew and Tarrlock battled it out in a brutal Ladder Match which resulted in Drew winning the NCW Hardcore Championship (now Combat Championship) his first singles title in just 6 weeks of debuting. (NCW Hardcore Champion and Loss) After not appearing for a few weeks Drew reappeared at May 10th's Voltage teaming with his now debuting brother Zach to take on the then NCW Tag Champs Darwin and Gumball. The match was resulted into a draw as a result of a interfence by the Ravens as it lead to a three way battle between the 3 teams as in the end the Ravens emerged victorious. Drew remained abssent for alittle due to personal issues that rose between him, STREAK and his brother Zach concerning his then crush on Korra. During the night Drew faced Raven's own Dash as it went to a no contest as Kquan came and interrupted the match and both began to gang on Drew. Zach came in to make the safe with Darwin and Gumball again appearing as it erupted into another three way fight as Drew and Zach laid out Dash and Kquan as they performed a double moonsault onto the Ravens from the double ladders. On June 16th of NCW Prime Drew was confronted by Zoe Payne who was in feud with Korra as she brushed him off. Later on the night Drew faced Aang in a non title barbed wire match which resulted in Drew defeating Aang. In the final events of that night Drew along with some of the NCW wrestlers were invloved in a feud with Hardcore Foundation that ended after 2 months. At June 29th's taping of NCW Prime Drew and Zach teamed up as they fought against STREAK and Hiccup for a #1 Contendership Tag Team Title shot which they loss but was well recieved by fans. After the match Zach confronted Katniss Drew's American Tribute opponent as they had a brief saying of words. Wrestling Style Drew is a high flying wrestler known for high risk moves. He usually targets the leg's and head. Although he can easily be knocked down by anyone in a match he is very unpodictable and takes every chance he has. Finishers *Cage Lock (Figure Four Leglock) - NCW/CXWE *Cage KO (Jumping Cutter) - NCW/CXWE *Cage Press (Shooting Star Press) - NCW Signatures *Cage Press (Shooting star press) - CXWE *Moonsault - NCW *Diving Leg Drop - NCW/CXWE *Cage Flip (Top Rope Moonsault) - NCW Entrance Theme *"I Came To Play"''' ''by Downstait - ''CXWE *"Self High Five" - NCW Championships and Accomplishments NCW *NCW Combat Championship (1 time) *NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) CXWE *CXWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *CXWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) *Winner of the X-Factor Contract (2013) Personal Life Drew spends most of his free time hanging with his friends. He has a pastion for hockey and plays with Streak in skirmish games. But Drew is a very good joker too. Category:Wrestling OCs